dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season Three)
Supernatural was renewed for a third season by The CW on September 24, 2007. The CW originally ordered 22 episodes for this season, but interference from the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike ultimately limited the season to 16 episodes and aired on Mondays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on November 12, 2007 with The Magnificent Seven and ended on June 9, 2008 with No Rest for the Wicked. Season Summary The season mainly focuses on trying to save Dean Winchesterfrom his deal and tracking down the demons who were released from Hell. Along the way, the brothers meet Ruby, a black-eyed demon who also has an interest in Sam Winchester and claims to be able to help save Dean. Also, they meet Bela Talbot, an acquirer and seller of occult objects, who is constantly a thorn in their side. The brothers eventually learn what demon holds Dean's contract, a white-eyed demonic being of great power named Lilith, the very first and oldest demon in creation. The brothers, along with Ruby, track her down and attempt to kill her. Lilith is unable to stop Sam due to his demonic powers, however. Dean's contract then expires and his soul is taken to Hell. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (16/16) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (16/16) * Katie Cassidy as Ruby (6/16) (episodes 1-2, 4, 9, 12, 16) and Lilith (1/16) (episode 16) * Lauren Cohan as Bela Talbot (6/16) (episodes 3, 6-7, 10, 12, 15) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester (1/16) (episode 14) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (7/16) (episodes 1, 3-4, 10-11, 15-16) * Sterling K. Brown as Gordon Walker (2/16) (episodes 3, 7) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (1/16) (episode 11) * Charles Malik Whitfield as Victor Henriksen (1/16) (episode 12) * Kurt Evans as Calvin Reidy (1/16) (episode 12) * A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/16) (episode 13) * Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/16) (episode 13) Co-Stars * Cindy Sampson as Lisa Braeden (2/16) (episodes 2, 10) * Michael Massee as Kubrick (2/16) (episodes 3, 7) * Nicholas Elia as Ben Braeden (1/16) and Changeling (1/16) (episode 2) * Sandra McCoy as Dean's Crossroad Demon (1/16) (episode 5) * Ridge Canipe as Young Dean Winchester (1/16) (episode 8) * Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester (1/16) (episode 8) * Elizabeth Marleau as Karen Singer (1/16) (episode 10) * Rachel Pattee as Lilith (1/16) (episode 12) * Austin Basis as Kenny Spruce (1/16) (episode 13) * Brittany Ishibashi as Maggie Zeddmore (1/16) (episode 13) * Steven Williams as Rufus Turner (1/16) (episode 15) * Tiera Skovbye as Young Bela Talbot (1/16) (episode 15) * Sierra McCormick as Lilith and Fremont Daughter (1/16) (episode 16) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 2.74 million viewers and 1.0 rating. ** No Rest for the Wicked is the most watched season finale of the entire series. * This is the shortest season of the entire series. * This is the first and only season to have female actresses on the main cast. * This season marks the first appearances of Changelings and White-eyed Demons. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Navigational |}